Songs and Stars
by Abnormal1000
Summary: Moe is never sad. Never. Except when its about his parents. He'd give anything to find his real ones. But all he can do now is cry. He masks his feelings all the time, until they finally let loose and he can't hold it in any longer. But his two pals from childhood are there to comfort the chief stooge.


A/N: Well, I am now obsessed with writing for the three stooges! A one-shot on an idea I got. I had to write this with my hands shaking (O.o). Don't know why. The song mentioned is called ClocksAwww...poor Moe...

It was one of those days. I didn't happen often, maybe 4 times a year or so, but for Moe, it was one of the worst days of his life. He would wake up and be blasted by a wave of emotions. Moe usually had few emotions: anger, worry, and annoyance. But today was just sadness. It was a memory that spurted in his mind, a hole in his heart. He remembered the day he almost got adopted. He missed his real parents. Now he just lives with his close companions, Larry and Curly.

Did my parents even want me? Moe thought. They threw him at the orphanages doorstep, without a good bye, as told by Mother Superior.

Moe currently was staring at the starry night. The day had been a slow one. They were finishing a flood job, when Moe had to sit down. Sadness had overwhelmed him. Larry and Curly hadn't seen it yet.

Until now.

* * *

Curly bounced along the grass, his fat stomach bobbing up and down. He was looking for sticks for a fire. Larry helped him. They made the fire, and glanced around. "Where's Moe?" Curly wondered aloud.

Larry shook his head. "I don't know. Probably waiting for the right moment to slap us."

A fire was going. With difficulty. After tripping, burning, yelling, barking, snapping, and HMMing, the two boys were waiting for a slap and a "What's the matter with you?!" But it didn't come.

Larry glanced around. "Where is he?"

Curly stood up and bellowed out, "MOE?! WHERE IN F—"

Larry stood up. "SHHHHHH!" He shook around from the effort of shushing. Curly twiddled his hand together and looked at him. Larry stared in the distance, noticing a dark figure. "…follow me." Larry headed off and Curly followed.

* * *

Moe sat on a log and gazed at the dark sky. It was unlike him to be sad, and he was clenching and unclenching his hands to stop. He sighed and glanced at his hands.

A song wafted in his head. A memory. He didn't know where it came from, but it had a beautiful place in him. He began to hum.

The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing

Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing

You are  
You are

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know singing

Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure?  
Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are  
You are  
You are  
You are

And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

You are  
You are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go…

The last part got him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted home. So badly. No one else could possibly understand. Not even Larry and Curly.

* * *

Larry and Curly trudged until they reached a clearing. It had been where they were fishing earlier. He stopped Curly with his hand. There, Moe was sitting. Humming.

Curly's eyebrows knitted together. "Why's he humming?" He whispered.

Larry sighed. "It's one of those days again. You know, when Moe's all depressed."

"Maybe we should help him this time."

"Naw, he says we won't understa—" Larry watched Curly walked forward. "CURLY!" Larry said in a loud whisper.

Larry grudgingly followed. He braced himself for a slap.

* * *

Moe was full on crying now. He NEVER cried, except maybe 3 times in his life. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and gazed at the sky. One star stuck out. It seemed to be pulling him. He heard footsteps.

"Moe?" Larry asked softly. "You alright buddy?"

Moe glanced down. "Fine. Just needed some air." He said coldly. No way can they know he was crying.

Curly hobbled over. "It's ok, we know you're upset."

Moe didn't answer.

Larry sat beside him. "Yeah. It's about our parents isn't it? And the foster parents who wanted to take you but didn't?"

Moe glanced at him and sighed. "Yeah…" His voice cracked.

Curly sat on the other side of Moe. "We miss them too. Our parents."

Larry agreed. "Yep. Life just ain't the same without them."

Moe started to cry again. They really did know how it felt. They understood. "Ain't that the truth." He muttered.

Curly sighed. "Why did they give us up?"

No one answered.

A song wafted through all three of them. The same song. They glanced up and hummed it again.

After they were done, Moe glanced at both of them. "You remember that song fellas?"

They nodded. "Yeah." Larry muttered.

Moe suddenly felt better. He had home. Larry and Curly were his family now. His home was with them. "You know what? We don't need parents. Our home is here. Our family is with all of us. And that's what counts." Normally Moe didn't say heart-felt speeches, but this was an exception. Larry stood. "Yeah."

Curly followed. "Yeah. Not to mention everything we've done. Lived in an orphanage, got caught in a moider, saw pretty ladies…"

Normally, Moe would've slapped him. Instead, he smiled his Moe grin. "Exactly!" He put his arm around Curly and Larry.

"Fellas, we've got all we need."

Larry said "Come on, I'm starving!"

Moe led them forward. But suddenly he stopped. Moe, Larry and Curly looked back. The same star called to them. They didn't know why, but it meant something for all of them.

Their mother had wished on that star, years ago, when they were born, that they would have a successful future.

They all smiled the star and continued walking.

With the star on their mind.

And the song in their hearts.

Home, home, where I wanted to go…

-abnormal1000


End file.
